1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ground shield terminal, another name, a coaxial terminal which is connected to a shield wire, namely a coaxial cable and also relates to a method of manufacturing the shield terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In connection with the shield terminal, the present applicant for this application has proposed one shield terminal of this kind and its manufacturing method. FIGS. 1 to 4 respectively show this shield terminal in an earlier art (not prior art), which is not opened to the publication.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, a shield terminal 1' consists of one of plural terminal bodies 2' formed integrally so as to respectively intersect a chain body 10 in the form of a conductive band plate. While, a shield wire 11 consists of a conductive core 11a, an insulating inner rind 11b covering the core 11a, a braided wire 11c and an insulating outer rind 11d arranged around the braided wire 11c for covering it.
Each terminal body 2' is provided, on both sides of an end portion 2a thereof, with a pair of semi-cylindrical parts 3, 3 and a pair of press-fitting pieces 4, 4 which oppose each other. The pair of press-fitting pieces 4, 4 are to be fitted to the braided wire 11c of the shield wire 11 under pressure. Both sides of the other end portion 2b of each terminal body 2' are bent downward to provide a pair of connecting parts 6, 6 with a plurality of edges digging into the braided wire 11c of the shield wire 11.
Next, as shown in FIG. 1, it is carried out to fold the end portion 2b of each terminal body 2' in the direction A by an angle of 180 degrees and further overlap the folded end portion 2b on the end portion 2a. By this folding operation of the end portion 2b, the pair of connecting parts 6, 6 are disposed between the pair of press-fitting pieces 4, 4. Next, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the braided wire 11c of each shield wire 11 is stuck into the pair of connecting parts 6, 6 for electrical connection and simultaneously, the pair of press-fitting pieces 4, 4 are crimped against each braided wire 11c (see FIG. 4).
After that, by cutting off the chain body 10 on both sides of each terminal body 2', the shield terminal 1' having the shield wire 11 connected thereto is completed.
In this way, because of no means for fixing the connecting parts 6, 6 to the side of the end 2a of each terminal body 2', the earlier art shield terminals 1' have been produced by respectively press-fitting the respective braided wires 11c of the shield wires 11 to the pairs of connecting parts 6, 6 and the pairs of press-fitting pieces 4, 4 previous to cutting off the chain body 10 from the respective terminal bodies 2'.
In the above-mentioned shield terminal 1' and the manufacturing method, however, there is the possibility of the shield wire 11 being damaged or cut off according to circumstances unless positioning a cutter for cutting the chain body 10 precisely. It should be noted that such a problem results from the above-mentioned manufacturing order.